Silence's love
by Hikari Balkov
Summary: Hay que sufrir, pero eso nos lleva a toda una vida de dolor. Ese es el precio que uno paga por un poco de...Silencio de amor... Fic YaoiLemonRape Fic dedicado a Ayanai
1. Por favor

Primero que nada la historia es medio fuerte así que están advertidos n.nU

**_.-Silence's love-. _**

****

_Advertencias: Angst, violencia, Lemon/Rape violación, golpes, sangre etc, etc, etc. _

_Notas: Personajes de unos 17 años. _

_**Capitulo 1:**** Por favor. **_

La noche estaba fría, las calles estaban oscuras. En silencio, la ciudad se encontraba en quietud completamente.

Un auto se vio pasar por las calles húmedas, por los charcos creados por la lluvia de hacía ya unas horas. Fue poca el agua que se levanto por la velocidad del auto.

Unas cuantas ratas se escabullían por las alcantarillas escapando de la luz parpadeante de dicho automóvil; otras en cambio se mantenían ocultas en los botes de basura.

Luego más silencio. Así estuvo un momento hasta que se vio a un joven correr.

Corría con todo lo que podían sus piernas, hacía frío y llevaba muy poca ropa; solo lo necesario. Su rostro mostraba la clara angustia que sentía en esos momentos, deseaba escapar de su acechador y esconderse donde fuera, lejos de esos ojos penetrantes.

Su respiración se volvió muy agitada y ya perdía el aliento, se estuvo deteniendo cuando ya no pudo seguir y paro para poder tomar algo de aire, puso su mano derecha en su pecho y cerró los ojos fuertemente, le dolía su garganta pero eso no lo detendría.

Luego escucho algo que lo paralizó – Por favor Tala, pretendes que tratando de huir escaparas. Ya van dos veces -. Esta frase provoco que abriera sus ojos de par en par.

Aún sin mirar atrás pudo distinguir la cercanía de esas pisadas, esa voz que pensaba que podía dominar a quien sea. Lentamente y con miedo volteo su rostro para poder ver con más claridad. Otro auto pasó al lado de ellos dejando ver el rostro del otro joven; al parecer de la misma edad y pero un mas alto aunque su cara era maligna.

Sus ojos denotaban lujuria. Su mirada rojiza denotaba tentación por tener ese cuerpo otra vez. Oír esos gritos y suplicas de una alma inocente y condenada al dolor.

Nuevamente en terror de estar a su merced lo invadieron. Saliendo de su estado de parálisis se fue corriendo en la misma dirección en la que iba unos segundos antes. Dejo de ver a esa silueta que ahora estaba cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche. Esta sonrió perversamente por el miedo que presentaba su presa mientras lo veía escapar otra vez; pero como ya se lo había dicho nunca podría huir, por más que lo intentara. Con este solo pensamiento él también lo persiguió aumentando la adrenalina en Tala.

El pelirrojo seguía corriendo, pero sabía que aunque quisiera él lo alcanzaría para empezar su tortura una y otra vez.

Cuando creyó perfecto el momento, se escondió en un callejón; en el cual había pensado que podría salir de esa parte de la ciudad y perder al otro joven. Pero para su mala suerte y fortuna del otro, no había más salidas. Todo estaba cerrado, oscuro y el olor era insoportable pero lo soportaría, no quería volver a comenzar su pesadilla. Esa continúa pesadilla de todas las noches. Pasaba el tiempo y su corazón latía aceleradamente puesto que su adrenalina había aumentado. Se mantenía firme en una pared luego sintió ruidos que le helaron la sangre. Fijo su vista para ver de donde provenía pero se dio cuenta que solo eran algunas sabandijas buscando alimento en los ¡botes de basura! Claro...un buen lugar, al menos para esconderse por un rato. Acumulo una gran cantidad de botes y bolsas rasgadas y sucias para esconderse. Tala metía más abajo su cabeza tratando de que no se pudiera verle. Prontamente se hicieron audibles los pasos de alguien más. Ivanov estaba asustado, no quería ver así que cerró y apretó sus ojos lo más que podía. Esos pasos se hacían más y más cercanos hasta que una risa irónica y que asustaba le hizo abrir los ojos por segunda vez – Jaja, te dije que no podrías huir de mi -. Estuvo un rato mirando hacía ambos lados para poder mirar al pelirrojo. Sabía que estaba ahí, su respiración era acelerada y logro ver un pequeño destello rojo entre las bolsas negras - ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Mira nada más, que sucio quedaste -. Dijo mirándolo sin bajar su rostro.

El ojiazul estaba más que aterrado por la idea de solo pensar que el castigo de ahora seria peor que el anterior. El ojisrojos tomo unos mechones rojizos entre sus dedos y alzo al pelirrojo provocándole mucho dolor en su cuero cabelludo.

Cerró sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, se llevó una mano a su cadera mientras que con la otra sostenía el cabello del otro ruso. Chasqueaba su lengua contra sus dientes en forma negativa ante tales acciones usadas por Yuriy – Eres un chico muy, MUY malo Tala. No debiste desobedecer, sabes que eso no me gusta -. Acerco su boca al oído del chico – Pero, no por ese incidente olvidaremos lo que hacemos todas las noches. Para eso me sirves -. Jalo más fuerte su cabello – Siempre vas a ser mi perra -.

Yuriy se sentía devastado, quería que lo dejara libre, pero sabía que era imposible escapar. Siempre lo encontraría, sintió como el bicolor jalaba con más fuerza sus cabello y esto provoco que emitiera un gemido de dolor mientras cerraba más sus ojos al momento en que algunas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos..._Siempre vas a ser mi_ _perra_...fue lo que oyó, creando un vació en su alma. Solo sollozos escapaban de sus labios que tiritaban por el frío y el miedo ante la mirada frívola del peliazul.

* * *

El escenario había cambiado ahora estaban dentro de una mansión muy bien amueblada. La misma se encontraba en penumbras por dentro, en el patio principal había unos cuantos faroles que iluminaban la parte de afuera.

Los pasillos de adentro estaban llenos de sombras y algunos cuadros que parecían macabros puesto que solo aparecían personas de mayor edad y con expresiones frías. Pero esto no importaba, lo que sucedía dentro de una habitación si. El pelirrojo fue arrojado contra la cama y cayó tendido de costado sobre ella, en tanto el bicolor cerraba la puerta con seguro para que el chico ojiazul no saliera. Además no había ni una sola alma en toda la mansión lo que aumentaba la excitación del ruso bicolor, este se dio la vuelta y miro al pelirrojo que estaba atónito esperando lo que seria inevitable. El ojisrojos se acercaba lenta pero peligrosamente hacía su presa mirándolo a los ojos observando el terror presentes en estos, Yuriy intenta alejarse pero una mano lo sostiene tomando la muñeca del chico apretándola – No, no. No hagas eso, vamos divirtámonos un BUEN rato. Oh pero que digo, yo me divertiré, tú...vas a recibir tu castigo perra -. Fue lo que le dijo tiempo antes de atrapar esos labios con los suyos, el ojiazul trataba de separarse pero le era imposible. El otro cuerpo era muy musculoso y ese sujeto era muy fuerte, su mirada era penetrante y con solo verla lo paralizaba. Ya no tenía escapatoria. El peliazul seguía su recorrido por el cuello dándole mordidas nada amables. Siguió besando ese rostro, era totalmente incitador, enloquecedor y no podría dejarlo ir, no ahora que su excitación comenzaba a despertar. Tala ya no se resistía solo dejaba que esas manos pasearan por su cuerpo ya tocado y abusado.

Mmm, eres tan perfecto. Y solo me perteneces a mí. Linda perrita -. Decía sonriendo sádicamente, Yuriy solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados al sentirlo así de cerca.

No me gusta que no me vean cuando hablo ¡Mírame! -. Grito furioso.

Nuevamente tomo una gran cantidad de cabello con su mano, tensando sus músculos.

Tala solo obedeció la orden que le fue dada sin chistar ni quejarse, eso seria lo peor.

Te has portado mal este día perrita¿qué sucedió? -. Pregunto burlándose el peliazul ante el rostro adolorido del joven Ivanov.

No hubo respuesta, como siempre. Así que el de marcas azuladas en las mejillas se desabotono su camisa. Solo unos tres botones, dándole al sujeto un aire de belleza.

Para cualquiera esa hubiera sido toda una visión. El joven bicolor tenía su cabello mojado porque estuvo persiguiendo al pelirrojo bajo la lluvia, pero ese sacrificio tuvo su premio. Yuriy seguía en su actitud sumisa ante el otro chico – Quítate la ropa -. Ordeno – pero -. Prosiguió – hazlo sensualmente -. Le susurro al oído seductoramente mientras atrapaba su lóbulo con sus dientes mordiéndolo. Tala solo tembló al escucharlo pero se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la mitad de la habitación.

Bien comienza -. Dijo con su sonrisa aún más grande, la ladeaba sarcásticamente al ver como Tala no se oponía en nada. Así el ojiazul comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa con sensualidad como se lo habían **dicho** y se quedó completamente desnudo, mostrando su perfecta figura curveada. El bicolor se relamía los labios al mirarlo, en realidad era muy hermoso, su piel tan blanca y tan suave. Los ojos de zafiro combinando perfectamente con su cabello de fuego – Ven -. Fue su nueva orden.

El pelirrojo fue a donde su amo sin replicar y se quedo parado frente a la cama, a un lado del bicolor. Este estaba sentado con su rodilla derecha levantada y su brazo derecho, también sobre esta. La otra pierna estaba asentada sobre la cama.

El pelirrojo permanecía con el rostro bajo y sus ojos se desviaban un poco, además que permanecía inmóvil y callado. Sus dos mechones rojos caían pesadamente a los lados de su cara. El peliazul le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza y se levanto un poco tomándole su barbilla. – Mírame a los ojos -. Tala no se opuso y obedeció.

Mmm, veo que algo te molesta -. Dijo acercándose más a sus labios – Jm, pero eso no debe importarme ¿o si? -. Termino besándolo introduciendo su lengua. Tala no sabía porque correspondía esa muestra de calentura. Pero algo lo obligaba.

Lentamente el ojisrojos puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura del chico.

Lo atrajo hacía si profundizando el contacto, luego tomó una mano del pelirrojo y la condujo hacía su excitación para que este la tocara. Esa blanca mano se sentía muy bien a pesar de que aún tenía puesto el pantalón. Así que se bajo la bragueta.

Tala abrió los ojos levemente, sabía lo que tenía que hacer; fue bajando hasta quedar en frente del miembro del otro ruso y se lo metió en la boca comenzando a succionar y a lamer, cerró sus ojos porque la situación no le agradaba. Esto no paso desapercibido para el bicolor así que de nuevo jaló su cabello haciendo que levante la cara. - ¡Qué fue lo que te dije la semana pasada¡Abre los malditos ojos PERRA¡ABRELOS! -.

Para el bicolor era de muy mal gusto que hiciera eso, el pelirrojo accedió y los mantuvo semiabiertos dejando que algunas lagrimas salieran por ellos, mientras el otro chico solo jadeaba y cerraba sus ojos por el placer que sentía. Lanzaba su cabeza para atrás y sonreía al saber que tenía la dominación de su muy llamada "perra". Con la misma mano con la que jalo el cabello seguía atrapándolos y jalándolos más.

Yuriy gemía de dolor mientras seguía chupando. El orgasmo estaba cerca para el peliazul así que atrapo la cabeza e hizo que su miembro se hundiera más en ella.

Tala trago todo mientras irremediablemente cerraba sus ojos y esas dos manos detrás de su cabeza la dejaban libre, el pelirrojo escuchó el suspiro de placer que salió de la boca de su señor. Cuando separo su boca de la entrepierna sintió como lo levantaban y lo aventaban de nuevo a la cama. El chico cayó sobre su pecho y manos mientras mantenía sus caderas en alto apoyadas de sus rodillas, para el bicolor era una vista impresionante. Aunque ya muchas veces lo había visto así. Yuriy se mantenía abajo sin moverse, el peliazul acerco su dedo a su entrada y lo paso en línea recta sobre ella hasta llegar a la blanca y suave espalda provocando que le pelirrojo gimiera y se tensaran sus músculos al sentirlo hacer eso. El ojisrojos puso su pene en la entrada, solo rozando y a la vez creando un movimiento masturbatorio sobre ella pegando la punta dejando que más lágrimas salieran de los débiles ojos árticos.

Apenas si la punta tocaba su entrada, la cual ya estaba lubricada. El pelirrojo ni siquiera supo porque estaba tan lubricado esperando a que lo penetren. Quizá solo fue por el miedo, pero había algo más, algo que no entendía. El de marcas azuladas se separó de él otra vez y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo más. – Se acerca el momento perrita, y estoy BASTANTE seguro que lo vas a DISFRUTAR -. Dijo lamiéndole el lóbulo y tomando con ambas manos las caderas para penetrarlo. Así lo hizo, de un solo empuje lo metió todo sacándole un grito al chico.

Jadeos era lo único que se escuchaban provenientes del de cabello azul, y gemidos de dolor del otro joven. Sus lágrimas no paraban de resbalar por sus mejillas escarlata.

Junto sus manos y formo con ellas dos puños cerrados atrapando las sabanas.

Mientras el ojisrojos se aferraba rasguñando con fuerza la piel del chico que tenía sometido debajo de él, sus embestidas eran fuertes y sin consideración.

AH GRITA, GRITA...MMM... -. Gemía y jadeaba descontroladamente.

AH, AH, AH...basta...basta... -. Gemía débilmente.

Pero luego sus gemidos fueron cambiados por gritos desgarradores de dolor.

AH por...favor...deténgase...basta... -. El peliazul no escuchaba tenía sus oídos tapados por el placer que no se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba llorando al saber que estaba sangrando y esa misma sangre bajaba por sus piernas hasta llegar a la sabana.

Seguía recibiendo las embestidas del ojisrojos.

Sin siquiera saber el porque de lo que haría, giro su cabeza un poco para observar el rostro de su agresor, estaba lleno de placer y pronto se vendría.

Los ojos del pelirrojo estaban oscuros, semiabiertos, húmedos, sus mejillas completamente rojas y su cuerpo se movía contra su voluntad abriendo más las piernas. Su cordura le fallaba y se dejaba llevar por el supuesto placer que lo invadía. El sudor lo cubría al igual que algo de sangre y semen sobre su espalda y piernas. Ya no podía contra todo lo que sentía. Sin poder aguantar más ambos eyacularon, el bicolor arqueó la espalda en el momento justo junto con el pelirrojo. Luego salió descaradamente de su cuerpo dejando que fluyera el semen y la sangre. El ojisrojos se separó y se metió dentro de las sabanas, mientras el otro joven se mantenía quieto.

Ivanov se mantuvo en la misma posición que con la que fue violado.

Su cuerpo temblaba levemente porque trataba de recuperar fuerzas y su respiración. – Muy bien perra, mira la hora que es. Jm ¿estás cansado? -. Pregunto sonriente.

No hubo respuesta, solo unos cuantos sollozos se oyeron del agotado cuerpo blanco.

Bien como quieras. Ahora duerme perrita mañana te espera un largo día -. Luego le obsequió un beso en la boca sin sentimiento, solo era un beso. El ojiazul cerró sus ojos en forma sumisa y cambio de posición, se levanto y se quedó de espaldas al bicolor creando más dolor y vacío dentro de su pobre ser. El ojisrojos solo lo miro y le dijo – Puedes dormir en mi cama. Pero lo harás en la punta -. Dijo de último. Ni él sabía porque decía eso, solo lo dijo. Además hacía frío.

Yuriy solo asintió pero dentro de él algo de calor nacía.

Dentro de pocos minutos el ojiazul se quedo dormido de costado, con ayuda de sus manos pudo apoyar su cabeza y utilizarlas como una almohada.

El bicolor se quedo despierto un poco más, tomando algo de vino. Jugaba con la copa en su mano haciéndola girar. Se quedo viéndola, viendo el contenido de esta. Ese liquido fresco, rojo como el cabello de su "pequeña perrita" y tan dulce como esos labios rosados. Pero... ¡Qué diablos pensaba¡Kai Hiwatari nunca pensaría en cursilerías! Y MUCHO menos para otra persona que le servía como juguetito sexual. Aunque había una cosa que le hacía reaccionar cuando tenían sexo, pero era su imaginación. Luego de pensar en eso se tomó el resto de vino que quedaba en la copa y él dejo dicha copa en un pequeño banquito que estaba allí. Luego fijo su vista en el pelirrojo, estaba muy cansado y su respiración era lenta y suave, esos hermosos ojos hielo ártico permanecían cerrados; tenían algunas lágrimas secas producto de lo ocurrido anteriormente, su cabello estaba muy despeinado y su brillo estaba apagado, su piel se veía apetecedora que podría volver a tomarlo otra vez. Después de todo, la opinión y deseo del joven ruso no importaba, solo le servía para satisfacerse un rato y dejarlo tirado como un vil muñeco de trapo. Ya eran pasadas las 03:50 a.m. de la madrugada y el sueño lo estaba venciendo, se quito su camisa y solo se quedo con su pantalón negro y sus boxers.

Luego de que su mente pensara bien lo que iba a hacer se acerco al ojiazul.

Pero lo ignoro y se dirigió hacía el armario, luego saco otra sabana una limpia. La miro y se fue a donde el pelirrojo dormía, analizo la situación nuevamente. Pero aún así coloco esa sabana sobre el maltratado cuerpo del chico.

Este estaba tan cansado que no se dio cuenta de nada y siguió durmiendo, Kai solo lo observaba con sus ojos semiabiertos en una expresión seria se quedo así por unos segundos después se levanto y se metió dentro de la cama. – Si, mañana será un día difícil -. Pronunció cubierto por las sabanas sucias; pero esto poco le importaba. Luego movió su cabeza y enfoco la vista en Yuriy, se veía tan tranquilo. Como muy pocas veces se mostraba. Los segundos, minutos y horas pasaron desapercibidas para ambos jóvenes. El amanecer era cercano, el sol salía, los pájaros entonaron sus melodías, algunas gotas de rocío caían de las hojas y también sobre el césped y el pasto del patio, tanto del trasero como del delantero. La "H" inconfundible de la familia Hiwatari brillaba gracias a su dorado color. Un color exquisito.

Sigilosamente salió de la cama todavía en pantalones, tomo un toalla limpia y otra un poco más pequeña. Su destino, el baño. Quería ducharse y calmar su cuerpo, estaba tenso aunque era normal, todas las mañanas eran así.

Pero antes le dio una mirada discreta a su acompañante.

Luego se fue al baño, y cerro la puerta con cuidado. Giro la llave del agua caliente y se metió dentro de la tina caliente. Eso lo mantendría ocupado.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir esa tibieza y se dejo llevar por la pesadez de su cuerpo.

Mientras fuera de ese cuarto, el pelirrojo comenzaba a despertar. Sus ojos se abrían dificultosamente. Con una de sus manos se restregó los ojos para ver con más claridad.

Con cuidado se fue levantando pero no pudo ni siquiera sentarse por el dolor.

Todavía seguía divagando por lo ocurrido anoche, sin más sus inocentes lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos una vez más. Ya no sabía cuantas veces lo hacían.

Fue hasta momentos antes en los que se dio cuenta que una sabana limpia lo cubría.

Intento volver a sentarse y esta vez lo logro, aunque tuvo que esforzarse para que no doliera más, cerro sus ojos por la acción que tuvo hacer eso.

Luego vio la sabana estaba suave, la tomo con sus dos manos y la llevo a su rostro.

Pero pudo captar cierta fragancia ya bastante conocida, era el varonil perfume de Kai aunque era su violador era muy guapo y su aroma era algo a lo que no podía evitar recordar. Mantuvo sus ojos semiabiertos por la confusión que sentía.

Su expresión de tristeza regreso a su cara, pero el sonido del agua moviéndose en la tina y de un cuerpo dentro de ella le hizo reaccionar. Kai había entrado hacía poco y tal vez no tardaría mucho en salir, lo mejor era quedarse ahí sino quería que lo volvieran a lastimar. Luego se quedo pensando; entonces de ¿Dónde salió la sabana¿Acaso Kai se la habría puesto cuando aún dormía y tenía su pequeño momento de paz?

No, eso era lo más ilógico que podía llegar a pensar. Pero ¿Cuál otra explicación podría haber? Ninguna quizá. Por ahora eso rondaba su mente.

El ruso bicolor nunca mostró sentimientos hacía él, si no se cuenta que solo lo **quería** para el sexo. Aún así ¿Por qué pensaba todo esto? No tenía ni el más remoto sentido. Pero se sentía bien el hacerlo, olvidar que solo sirves para el placer sexual.

Olvidar que solo eres un muñeco para divertir a tu dueño, olvidar lo momentos oscuros de la vida. Y más que nada, olvidar esa horrible y a la vez grotesca palabra que retumbaba en sus oídos sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos zafiro titilaban de solo pensar eso, tal vez exista ese pequeño destello de luz, esa salvación. Su salvación en ese infierno. La sola idea de creer que todo se acabo no era un opción de la cual uno se quiera ferrar el resto de su vida, lo destrozaba más que antes. Tala miro hacía la puerta del baño. _'De seguro esta calido ahí dentro'_ pensó triste, ya que él solo se bañaba con agua fría y Kai era capaz de hacerlo bañar en la calle llena de nieve si así lo quisiera, mucho no le importaba el pelirrojo, algo que solo provocaba más sufrimiento en el pobre corazón del ojiazul. Pero eso era otra cosa, solo una más del montón. Después de un rato de estar en completo silencio escuchó como la perilla de la puerta del ante-baño giraba, tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no vio como Kai aparecía detrás de la puerta y la cerraba a sus espaldas. Solo una diminuta toalla en su cintura y la más pequeña, sacada anteriormente, era lo que lo cubrían de su desnudez ante el sorprendido pelirrojo. Hiwatari solo lo miro cuando notó algo gracioso en su lobito.

Un pequeño rubor se asomaba por las mejillas del chico, retocando su piel nívea. Era totalmente irresistible, así tan sumiso con la luz del sol chocando contra esa piel sedosa y sus ojos con ese inexplicable brillo y su alborotado cabello rojizo.

Un ángel, eso era. Un precioso ángel, el silencio se hizo presente nuevamente en la habitación, Yuriy seguía atrapando la sabana con sus manos y miraba al bicolor directo a los ojos. Aún no sabía porque lo hacía, pero sentirse atrapado por ese fuego que poseían los ojos rojo fuego de Kai. Ese infierno abrasador. Era todo.

Algo similar pasaba con el bicolor esos ojos hielo, cielo. Con esa luz tan claros y tibios le daban un toque de delicadeza total, una dulzura extraña. Simplemente no podía dejar de verlos, ver esa claridad. Esa bella luz. Todo parecía tan tranquilo cuando Kai se acerco a la cama y arrojo al pelirrojo a un lado de esta, sin siquiera ver si se había lastimado el ruso ojiazul. Tala lo miro, recordando que solo estaba allí para servirle a el como su perra, nada más. Kai se sentó en la cama y se quito la toalla de las caderas sin pudor ante el pelirrojo, quien desvió la mirada de ese cuerpo que ya muchas veces había visto en casi todas la noches.

Kai comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que había sacado del closet. Era una camisa del mismo color azulado muy suave que el de la parte delantera de su cabello aunque más claro debajo una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco y un pantalón vaquero (1) de color azul oscuro casi negro, con unas correas que terminaban en una hebilla dorada.

Y unos zapatos de cuero negro con la clásica punta de acero, se coloco su reloj Rolex y una delgada cadena de plata al cuello. Se peino un poco, se rocío con su perfume y se coloco un pendiente de oro en la oreja derecha como último accesorio.

Tala solo miraba a quien satisfacía mientras se seguía cubriendo con la sabana. Kai se dio cuenta de la sorpresa del ruso ojiazul y se acerco hacía él.

Bien, vete a bañar. No me gustan las perras sucias -. Dijo cortante.

De nuevo esa actitud sádica ante él, lo podía ver y sentir. No le parecía bueno que el bicolor siempre se desquitara con él por sus problemas.

Responde ¡PERRA! -. Grito más molesto.

Si...mi señor... -. Dijo bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos.

GRRR -. Gruño. Luego un golpe seco inundo toda la habitación, el peliazul le había dado una bofetada al pelirrojo, este solo puso su mano en la mejilla que dolía.

Intentaba mantener sus lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, Kai era muy rudo con él y siempre le miraba como si solo fuera un objeto sin vida.

¡Arriba! -. Grito exasperado mientras tomaba su brazo y lo levantaba sin cuidado. Tala se puso de pie y lo miro con miedo. Pero con su otra mano mantenía tapado su cuerpo desnudo y golpeado. Kai no perdió el tiempo y le quito la sabana.

Le puso un brazo en la cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo.

(Le susurra al oído) – Ya me voy pero volveré temprano para que nos divirtamos más -.

Dicho esto dejo caer al pelirrojo al suelo estrepitosamente y luego salió de la habitación, dejándole algunos recados a su mayordomo, quien había llegado algunos minutos antes de que él terminara de bañarse.

Yuriy seguía sentado en el piso con sus dos manos en el también. Se sentía triste.

Pero trato de llegar al baño y encontró la tina con agua fría, como siempre. Saco una toalla y algo de la ropa vieja que era de algunos sirvientes que ya no trabajaban ahí.

Se metió dentro de la tina y sintió como el frío le calaba los huesos.

Luego de estar lo suficientemente húmedo su cuerpo, se dispuso a pasarle el jabón encima a su piel; empezó por los brazos, el pecho, las caderas, los muslos, el resto de sus piernas y parte de su entrepierna. La espalda le costo un poco.

Se quito el jabón con el agua y se lavo su cabello. Luego salió y se vistió.

Se peino con un cepillo, para suavizar su cabello. Después tuvo que limpiar el desorden de lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, pero uno de los sirvientes lo detuvo y le dijo que él limpiaría mientras el pelirrojo descansaba en la sala más grande de la mansión. Para ello tuvo que pasar por unos cuantos pasillos mientras observaba todos los tétricos cuadros de los antepasados de la familia. Le asustaba un poco pero le asustaba más saber que ahora era objeto de las perversiones del último descendiente de esa larga cadena familiar. Cuando llego a la sala principal se sentó en uno de los finos sillones y vio algo que le llamo la atención. Era una foto, no muy vieja al parecer. Pero eso no era lo importante, sino, un niño que estaba sentado en el pasto mirando hacía la cámara, estaba de espaldas a esta. Parecía feliz, estaba sonriendo y abrazando a un pequeño peluche de color marrón claro, el cual tenía un listón rojo en su cuello. Parecía de unos 5 años pero su rostro era muy dulce, era un niñito indefenso.

Esto conmovió por completo al pelirrojo, quien seguía sin quitar la vista de la foto.

¿Ese pequeño era su dueño¿Era aquel que lo humillaba cuando bien se le venía en gana? Pero ¿Cómo?...no tenía sentido¿cómo un niño tan tierno como él pudo convertirse en lo que ahora era? No quería saber así que dejo el portarretratos.

Bajo la cabeza e instintivamente llevo sus rodillas a su pecho y escondió su rostro entre ellas, en una posición fetal. De nuevo esas amargas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos sin avisar, caían una tras otra; saber que su torturador había sido así de feliz y ahora era solo un chico sin interés por los sentimientos ajenos a su mundo. Esto lo estaba matando, ya no quería saber más. Solo deseaba descansar por un rato más, solo unos breves momentos, no más. La verdad era clara, y no podría evitar que su destino fuera ese. Lo mucho que podía soñar se esfumaba y volvía a quedarse solo entre tanta oscuridad _'¿Acaso...ese es el camino...que debo seguir?'_...

* * *

:

(1) Pantalón vaquero: es casi como la tela del jean; pero esta es más flexible.

Muy triste ¿Quizás? Pero esto es solo un poco de lo que va a pasar durante el transcurso del fic, cosas peores le esperan al pobre y desdichado pelirrojo. Muchas peores y en aumento.

Bien se que la palabra o sobrenombre "perra" esta muy feo, pero debía ser algo hiriente. Yo les advertí al principio que el fic iba a ser **algo **fuerte y ya ven que no me equivoque. El angst me gusta, lo tengo que admitir (si soy una loca sádica no me lo recuerden lo tengo muy presente cada día -.�). Bien y ¿Por qué Kai esta tan malo con Yuriy? Pues eso va para rato. Quise probar como se vería del malo y ¿qué creen? Me salió muy (**DEMASIADO**) bien ¿A ustedes no les parece?

Pero bueno el sufrimiento es un pequeño paso que hay que dar. Solo espero sus rr n.n

Desde ya les agradezco que quieran leerlo XD.

**_.:.°Dedicado para Ayanai°.:. _**

_�¡Do svidaniye drugs! _

**_¨-¨-¨ °:Hikari Balkov:° ¨-¨-¨ _**


	2. Confusiones

Primero que nada la historia es medio fuerte así que están advertidos n.nU

**_.-Silence's love-. _**

**-GabZ:** Holas n.n sip demasiado fuerte se me pasó la mano u.u pero...Todavía falta nOn si mi ya sabe que no le hace bien escribir tanta violencia -.- (pero ¿no es lindo el angst? o¬o) esta bien no me hagan caso T.T y si pensaba en cambiarlo de Rating pero...NAH no quiero n-n eso para otra ocasión mi no quiere ser una censuradora ¬¬ eso no, pero bien eh aquí el 2do chapi n.n

**-Ayanai:** O.o HOLAS si nOn te gusto ¡TE GUSTO! ME QUEDO BIEN, ME QUEDO BIEN /Hika salta como loca por todas partes/ sip ahoras le continuo lo que sea por los amantes del Yaoi el Angst el Lemon y el Rape o¬ó bien espero que tengas menos problemas te cuidas ¿ne? n.n

_Advertencias: Yaoi Shounen ai (besos), lemon (masturbación xP) etc, etc, etc. _

_Notas: Personajes de unos 17 años. _

_**Capitulo 2:**** Confusiones. **_

El tiempo pasaba y seguía en la misma posición que tenía desde hace unos cuantos minutos, dolor; eso era lo que sentía, no podía más. Tratar de olvidar todo lo que le _hacían_ era casi imposible, dolía demasiado. Y no solo la herida que obtenía cada noche en esa habitación sino el que recibía de cada insulto. Todo allí era un infierno pero no era tanto como lo que recibía antes. En esa entonces pensaba que _su dueño_ solo lo había alejado de ese destino para convertirlo en otro similar. Las ideas sobre su llegada a ese extraño _hogar_ lo invadían sin pedir permiso creando más dolor dentro de su ya destrozado corazón. Ya no quería vivir ni ver nada más. Pero un sonido que casi nunca oía se metió imprudentemente en el interior sus oídos, levanto lentamente su rostro manchado por las lágrimas y algunos rasguños, se levanto y camino hacía el ventanal, el cual dejaba entrar la luz de la mañana puesto que las cortinas de tela gruesa y fina ya no lo cubrían.

Fijo su mirada a lo que lo había hecho salir de sus pensamientos tristes.

Un canto, eso era. El hermoso canto de un pajarillo que estaba justo en la punta de la rama más cercana al vidrio de la ventana, afuera, fuera de esa casa.

El esta libre, y yo encerrado aquí. Como deseo salir -. Se decía sabiendo que todo en esas palabras eran mentiras, para que ocultar la realidad en esos momentos.

Sin que se diera cuenta una mucama que limpiaba la sala escuchó la débil petición del chico pelirrojo y sigilosamente se acerco al joven – Disculpa, no pude evitar oír que querías salir un momento -. Dijo sorprendiendo al ojiazul, pues este pensó estar solo.

Lo siento creo que te asuste ¿verdad? bien el joven Kai llamó -. Kai ese nombre calló como una dura piedra sobre Yuriy – me dijo que hoy iba a llegar en la tarde, como a las 18:40 así que como él no estará por gran parte del día, decidí ir a hacer unas compras al mercado y creo que necesitare ayuda con algunas bolsas mmm¿me pregunto si alguien estaría disponible para ayudarme a traerlas¿Conoces a alguien? -. Le pregunto sonriéndole tiernamente.

Una oportunidad, fue lo que resonó en sus oídos.

No escaparía pero al menos estaría afuera unos minutos a lo sumo una hora, en ese lapso podría conocer todo lo que se le oculto durante varios años. La mayor seguía esperando la respuesta del chico y este seguía callado. - ...Digo que si...conozco a esa persona...y creo que querría ir con gusto... -. Le respondió con la misma sonrisa alegre, por fin podría estar viendo la luz del sol.

La chica se arreglo un poco y le dio ropa nueva al chico, no podía salir así. La joven anotó algunas cosas que debía comprar y salieron de la mansión.

Tala estaba feliz, en cierto modo, porque recorrería, bueno solo una parte, de la ciudad. Pero había otra cosa dentro de sí que decía que eso lo haría sufrir más.

Pero esa era su libertad, no segura pero estaría libre por breves momentos. Aunque pensar que Kai volvería a casa temprano para divertirse como cada noche lo aterraba y más si él no estaba el bicolor irradiaría en rabia y de seguro lo golpearía muy duro. La chica se dio cuenta de la duda que se presentaba en el rostro inseguro de Tala. – No te preocupes ya te dije que el joven Kai volverá tarde hoy -. Le dijo para tranquilizarlo, ella sabía lo mucho que sufría el chico pero nada podía hacer contra su amo, este la mataría si estuviera en contra de todo lo que hacía. Pero el ojisrojos no siempre fue así, cuando era un infante era más dulce y calmado, ahora era insensible y violento.

Y todo por culpa de su insistente abuelo, si no lo hubiera tratado así quizás no...

Bien hemos llegado, pero no te quedes ahí parado ven. -. Le dijo amablemente la chica, puesto que Tala veía todo el lugar y sus alrededores.

Al entrar el pelirrojo pudo ver a muchas personas que iban y venían, algunas con prisa las que eran madres y llevaban a sus hijos pequeños, otras solo miraban los productos haber si había alguna oferta.

Pero otro llamado de la joven mucama hizo que volviera y se fuera con ella, la chica no quería que se perdiera o algo así. Kai la mataría si eso pasara pues ya no tendría sexo.

Bien creo que llevare unos cuantos pepinillos -. Le decía al vendedor del puesto.

Tala solo veía a las personas ir y venir, por alguna razón les tenía envidia a algunos...

Y más aún cuando vio a un niño con su madre caminar por el pasillo ella lo consentía en todo y el pequeño le ayudaba con algunas bolsas _'¿Me pregunto si así habría vivido él?'_, luego una pareja iban tomados de la mano de vez en cuando dándose muestras de su amor con besos y abrazos _'Como los envidio, si yo también pudiera...'_.

Esto y muchas otras cosas pensaba el ojiazul, si los envidiaba. Sabía que nunca tendría una vida así aunque tratara no podría, pero no podía dejar que el dolor le ganara solo le iría peor. Sin darse cuente se había alejado de la chica y se había perdido, debido a que el supermercado era demasiado grande.

No sabía ni donde estaba, ni a donde ir. Trato de preguntarle a los empleados del lugar si habían visto a la otra joven pero dijeron que no otros solo le ofrecían más productos, y esto no lo ayudaba y si no la encontraba se iba a meter en problemas y ni hablar de los problemas en que metería a la mucama.

La desesperación lo estaba matando, corredores, pasillos, puestos, puertas, comercios internos, todo era un laberinto allí dentro (de verás si van aun súper de esos se pierden a mi ya me paso -.- me encontraron a los 30 minutos xD) ya no sabía que hacer si quedarse en un solo lugar haber si la chica lo veía o seguir buscando.

Ninguna era una buena opción uno porque si la esperaba quizá la chica se haya olvidado de él y no lo encontrarían y se quedaría solo allí y dos cada vez que caminaba más y más se adentraba en ese lugar.

Cielos¿qué hago¿Qué hago? Bien Yuriy calmate ay pero ya no se que hacer, de acuerdo lo mejor será que no me asuste más y sigua buscando -. Se dijo.

Los minutos pasaban y la situación no le gustaba nada, desde ya hacía un buen rato que unos pandilleros de ese tipo de mercados lo seguían sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Ya se había percatado de ellos por eso apresuro el paso pero ellos le seguían hasta que llego a un lugar donde ya no había gente, además era un callejón sin salida.

_'Pefecto ¿Por qué siempre a mí?'_ -. Se pregunto preocupado.

Se quedo mirando esa pared queriendo que no estuviera ahí en realidad, luego escucho pasos y voces miró para atrás y allí estaban ellos.

La pared, él y los otros tres eso no era para nada bueno, y lo peor se acercaban más y más y más y él retrocedía pero la famosa pared se lo impedía.

Cuando su espalda se topo con la fría capa de cemento un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, si antes estaba asustado ahora estaba aún más. Sin perder tiempo Yuriy intento escapar pero uno de los pandilleros lo atrapo y lo azoto contra la pared.

¿A dónde vas pequeño? -. Le pregunto pegando su nariz contra su mejilla.

Déjenme en paz -. Pedía el pelirrojo.

Jajá esto va a ser más fácil de lo que habíamos pensado muchachos -. Dijo un segundo acercándoseles y mirando al chico ojiazul.

Oye habré los ojos -. Dijo el mismo chico que se había acercado recién – Jack si no los habré te juró que lo golpeare hasta que se muera -. Dijo el mismo joven colocando su puño cerrado en el rostro de Tala.

Calma Sam si no quiere divertirnos lo vamos a obligar -. Dijo mirando a Sam y luego viendo de reojo al pelirrojo que tenía sometido.

Tala abrió los ojos al escuchar esa oración no le gustaba y pensaba que solo Kai era así.

Mira el pequeño reaccionó -. Dijo el tercero que acariciaba con lujuria uno de los traviesos y rojizos cabellos que tenía Yuriy en la frente, luego una mano. Esa mano paseaba por su pecho y bajo hasta su entrepierna en donde se metió. Se movía insistentemente entre los muslos del pelirrojo provocando que este tuviera espasmos.

Ja oye Charlie sabía que eras bueno pero no tanto, la perra esta se doblego con tan solo caricias, que puta. -. Decía el segundo sujeto que lamía la mejilla de Tala, este solo cerraba los ojos y ponía una mueca de total asco.

Como pudo Tala se desprendió de ese agarre y le metió una patada al primero.

Yuriy se separó de ellos y trato de huir pero Charlie se apresuro y le corto el paso – Muy mal hecho -. Dijo al momento en que iba a darle un puñetazo en la cara, Yuriy cerró los ojos fuertemente, apretándolos mientras el otro tomaba el cuello de su camisa para no permitir que se escapara. Pero algo sucedió no sintió ese puño cerrado estrellarse contra su rostro...

Lentamente abrió sus ojos celestes y vio lo que sucedía. Había alguien más pero no era un chico que el conociera, tenía cabello lavanda sus ojos también de piel blanca pero no tanto como la del pelirrojo era más alto, como Kai...de pronto y estaba pensando en el chico Hiwatari...en su violador, pero eso ahora no importaba sino lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Ese joven pelilavanda lo estaba ¿defendiendo? Si eso parecía, fue entonces cuando el primero de sus agresores cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor por el golpe en su estomago.

Los otros dos se acercaron pero no podían hacer mucho en esa situación así que optaron por llevarse a su amigo lejos de ahí.

Y más vale que no regresen -. Dijo el ojilavanda mientras el pelirrojo al que había rescatado lo miraba un poco extraño, algo que llamo su atención así que camino en dirección al pequeño ojiazul - ¿te sucede algo? – pregunto confundido, al menos hubiera recibido un gracias o aunque sea un abrazo. Pero nada, ese chico era un maleducado era lo que pensaba el pelilavanda pero recordó...claro, acaban de agredirlo así porque así no podía saltar de alegría. Quizá estaba todavía asustado y sorprendido. Agito su mano frente a los ojos azules para despertarlo...

Ahm, ahm yo... -. Era lo único que podía balbucear estaba con miedo todavía pero al menos se encontraba más calmado, con miedo pero calmado, y no sabía como agradecerle por dentro deseaba saltar hacía sus brazos pero sabía que no podía.

Oye te pregunte si ¿te sucede algo? -. Repitió el chico más alto cosa que puso más nervioso al inocente pelirrojo.

Ah, no -. Trataba de no hablar mucho, pero quería decirle todo; lo que le pasaba, su vida, en fin todo. Pero eso sería una sentencia de muerte segura.

Mmm, deberías tener más cuidado...esta parte de la cuidad es donde más abundan esos tipos. Pero lo bueno es que estas bien -. Dijo suspirando y mirando hacía otra parte.

Si, gracias -. Agradeció.

Aunque le gusto mucho cuando el otro chico se puso de perfil frente a él se veía tan, tan...guapo y varonil y muy fuerte ahora que lo veía mejor – yo -. Dijo quedamente pero ninguna otra palabra más artículo solo se quedo callado como minutos antes.

Dime -. Prosiguió el joven, aunque dicha palabra se escucho muy poco pudo oírla porque estaban un poco cerca.

No...Nada... -. Fue lo único que menciono.

Nh ¿seguro? Te ves...pálido...dime¿estas solo, vienes con alguien...estas perdido? -. Preguntaba incesantemente ese pelirrojo no le daba nada de información y aunque no lo demostraba con palabras su rostro lo decía todo se estaba desesperando un poco por el silencio del jovencito – no quieres hablar – hablo de nuevo el ojilavanda causando que el pelirrojo bajara la mirada – bien si no me vas a decir nada más me voy, adiós y cuídate – dijo con la clara intención de irse pero algo lo detuvo.

Yuriy seguía pensando ensimismado en su propio mundo, o al menos lo que el pensaba que era su pequeño mundo. Claro que para los demás eso no existía y mucho menos importaba, para él era una corta escapatoria a la realidad que vivía cada día pero de todos modos no valía la pena engañarse a si mismo con más mentiras...escuchaba todas y cada una de las palabras y preguntas que le eran lanzadas por parte de su salvador, pero no hacía caso. Quería responder pero también quería no hacerlo. No quería meterse en problemas, tampoco quería que involucrar a la chica que gentilmente lo acompaño y le mostró el extraño mundo de afuera, sin mencionar al otro joven. Kai ya se lo había dicho una vez que había intentado avisar a la policía que si llegaba a abrir la boca lo mataría sin importarle nada, así que lo mejor era callar y guardarse su confesión...pero fue momentos después que el otro chico dijo algo que lo hizo reaccionar – bien si no me vas a decir nada más me voy, adiós y cuídate – con solo escuchar eso se apresuro antes de que se fuera y se alejara de él, con su pequeña mano blanca tomo la camisa del ojilavanda prohibiéndole irse, cosa que hizo que el aludido se diera vuelta.

Estaba por reclamarle pero luego enfoco la vista en esas orbes celestes que se mostraban dolidas, tristes. Parecía que ese chico quisiera llorar.

Oye... -. Dijo el pelilavanda ante la inocente mirada de Yuriy.

No...No, te...no quiero que...te vayas...no me dejes, por favor... -. Susurraba con dolor logrando que así sus lágrimas se derramaran y se arrojara a los brazos del chico, no quería separarse de él. Por fin se sentía protegido aunque más no sea por poco tiempo lo estaría.

El pelilavanda ante tal situación solo atino a corresponder esa muestra de inocencia y cariño, así que lo envolvió con sus musculosos brazos dándole algo de protección Yuriy se mantenía con su rostro oculto y sollozos era lo único que se podía oír – ven vamos a otra parte -. Ofreció el pelilavanda mirándolo detenidamente, el pelirrojo solo asintió.

Ahora se encontraban afuera del mercado charlando mientras Yuriy se mantenía muy cerca del otro chico hasta que una pregunta surgió de sus lindo labios rosas - ¿cómo...cómo te llamas? – le pregunto al ojilavanda quería saber el nombre de ese chico, le estaba interesando demasiado pero todavía no podía borrar de su mente los ojos rojizos de su actual dueño. Otra vez pensando en Kai ¿por qué no podía simplemente olvidarlo¿Acaso sentía algo por él? Lo dudaba un poco, que estupido demente ama a su violador, nadie. Bueno quizá haya excepciones pero aún así le tenía mucho temor.

Bryan Kuznetzov, pero tu puedes decirme Bry -. Dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios cosa que hizo sonreír también a Yuriy, se estaban llevando bien y eso le agradaba hasta que él quiso saber el nombre de su pelirrojo amigo – y tú dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -.

Yo soy, yo soy...Yuriy, si -. Dijo dudando un poco de decírselo, ahora Bryan aparte de esa otra persona de su pasado conocía ese nombre. Ni siquiera Kai lo sabía, pero ahora solo quería permanecer más al lado de Bryan sentirse feliz por una vez en su vida. Seguía tan metido en sus pensamientos que despertó cuando una mano acarició uno de sus suaves mechones rojos.

Eres lindo ¿cómo es que no te había visto antes? -. Pregunto mirándolo directo a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos, su rostro era muy inocente y le resulto extraño no haberlo visto antes en otra parte de la ciudad, con ese cabellos rojizo llamaba rápido la atención pero pensó tal vez sea extranjero y este de visita en el país, solo por unos días. Pero quizá se quedara – no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? -. Le pregunto nuevamente creando un pequeño sonrojo en esas tiernas mejillas blancas, se mordió el labio inferior que ternura, que dulzura, era un ángel. Parecía tímido y eso le hacía querer besarlo y acariciarlo...hacerlo suyo, pero eso no era correcto.

Ah, lo que sucede es que...no salgo mucho de casa...y si, no soy de por aquí...nací en Rusia, Moscú y viví allí hasta los 10 años después viaje hasta Japón -. Dijo todo esto, pero esta vez sin tartamudear se sentía bien cuando hablaba de su país pero solo recordar que estaba en Japón el lugar en donde toda su pesadilla dio comienzo lo hacían entristecerse aún más, lo hacían hundirse. Pero trato de disimular su dolor – y tu ¿de dónde eres? -. Pregunto queriendo saber más sobre Bryan, este esperaba a que le preguntara eso aunque la respuesta del chico lo había dejado un tanto perplejo el tampoco era de allí, así que se alegro por ese "descubrimiento" mientras aún jugaba con ese delicado mechón rojo del cual caían otra traviesas hebras que brillaban por la luz del sol al atardecer dándole una imagen perfecta de ese lindo rostro, que no dejaba de perder ningún detalle, era simplemente hermoso.

También soy de Rusia, y también nací en Moscú. Solo que yo viví allí hasta los 12, luego mis padres fallecieron y me vine a vivir con mis tíos para que no me dejaran en un orfanato o algo así -. Respondió con facilidad - ¿Cuántos años tienes? -. Pregunto, se veía más joven que él y de estatura le llevaba unos 7 u 8 cm. De altura, un poco más.

15 ¿tu? -. Aunque se imaginaba que ese chico por ser más alto que él era mayor así que espero la respuesta que le fue dada – 17, eres joven y atractivo. Me gustas -. Fue lo que le dijo ganándose un sonrojo más intenso por parte del pelirrojo, eso lo hacían ver más hermoso. Ya no aguantaba deseaba besarlo, iba a hacerlo así que aprovechando la confusión que se presentaba en los ojos del menor se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron y comenzó a moverlos de arriba abajo.

Tala estaba pasmado con los ojos abiertos, ese chico lo estaba besando...pero no era un beso violento como los que solía recibir, sino era amable, atento sin forzarlo empezó como un simple roce pero luego los labios se unieron y Bryan marco el ritmo de movimiento logrando que Yuriy los moviera igual. El pelilavanda masajeaba la antes pálida mejilla del pelirrojo que ahora estaba roja por la rápida circulación de sangre, el ojiazul llevo sus manos a la camisa del ojilavanda y la oprimió con sus dedos, mientras Kuznetzov coloco su brazo derecho en la delicada cintura del pelirrojo acariciándola tal y como lo hacía con su mejilla.

Yuriy seguía el ritmo no quería que terminara nunca este momento pero debía porque el aire estaba comenzando a faltar y con un pequeño corte se separaron lentamente para aspirar el oxigeno que les regalaban con gusto a sus pulmones, Bryan sentía su corazón feliz, saltaba por dentro; pensó que besarlo sería muy bueno pero corroboraba que sus deducciones eran falsas ese chico era muy dulce e intoxicante. Ahora ya comprendía más fácilmente, sabía que ese pelirrojo le llegaría a gustar y...no estaba tan equivocado en eso. Mientras el ojiazul estaba pensando en lo acontecido hace pocos segundos, Bryan era muy guapo eso si; pero al sentir sus labios probar los de su contrario comprobó que esa acción no solo representaba mera calentura o un simple intercambio salival. Era más que eso, el peliplatinado le gustaba; creía que con él se sentiría seguro, pero descubrió que aparte de ello...encontraría a alguien a quien amar - Yo...no se que, decir... -. Balbuceaba torpemente el pelirrojo, ante la mirada analizadora del ojiplatinado.

– Disculpa...creo que, lo hice mal ¿verdad? – pregunto el ojiazul, aunque ya había besado varias bocas nunca había experimentado esto. Pero su mente le decía que esto ya lo había sentido, pero la pregunta era... ¿con quién? Ahora no importaba mucho la respuesta, sea cual fuera quería saber que le diría en estos momentos el joven Kuznetzov. Pero por su silencio quizás le diría que era un principiante o que no era nada bueno, incluso que nunca aprendería...cada reclamo mental que se hacía lo colocaba en su rostro con unas facciones un tanto divertidas para Bryan, quien por fin decidió hablar y quitar el sello a ese horrible silencio – Pues la verdad... – pausa – eres lo más delicioso y dulce que eh probado -. Finalizó, luego lo vio algo que lo hizo sentir más feliz que antes, la hermosa sonrisa de ese joven dedicada solo a él.

¿De...veras? -. Seguía cuestionándose, pues lo único que siempre recibía de respuesta cada vez que besaba era otro beso; pero uno brusco y sin sentimientos para terminar en lo que siempre creía que pasaría, para lo único que existe.

Claro, no podría mentirle nunca a alguien tan especial como lo eres tú -. Dijo Bryan, mirando ese lindo rostro blanco.

Gracias...nunca me habían dicho...palabras tan hermosas como esas...tú también eres alguien muy especial, Bry -. Dijo ahora el pelirrojo, ese chico en verdad que era alguien especial; era del tipo de personas que solo encuentras una vez en tu vida y que no debes de desaprovecharla. Estaba agradecido, y con ese beso que lo asusto un poco al principio pudo devolverle tan gran favor que le hizo el chico de ojos lavandas, pero Yuriy sabía que no estaría por mucho tiempo junto a Bryan, debía regresar a la mansión de Kai. Y recordando eso, también se le vino a la mente que ¿en dónde estaría la chica? Y ¿cómo le haría para volverse solo? Estaba en problemas.

Ahm, disculpa ¿qué hora tienes? -. Pregunto educadamente el pelirrojo, debía saber sino el bicolor saldría él mismo a buscarlo por todo el mundo y cuando lo encontrara lo castigaría de por vida – son las 15:45 p.m. – respondió sus nuevo amigo, quien lo miro extrañado ¿para que le pregunto la hora¿Debía irse ya?

¿Tienes que irte? -. Pregunto algo triste.

Si, sino estaré en problemas...y también la chica que vino conmigo, a propósito hablando de ella... ¿no la has visto? Es de cabello largo, castaño su piel es blanca y sus ojos son verdes, es muy bonita. Es que...no se como volver solo a casa, y...tengo miedo de que esos sujetos vuelvan y me sigan hasta donde vivo -. Mencionó preocupado.

Mmm hmm, no la eh visto...pero te ayudaré a buscarla, no debe de estar lejos, dijiste que venía contigo así que también debe de estar buscándote -. Dijo el pelilavanda tomando de la mano a Yuriy quien lo siguió hasta que llegaron al frente del mercado, y dieron con la joven.

Oh, me tenías preocupada -. Decía la chica corriendo hacía Tala y así poder abrazarlo, el pelirrojo la tenía con el corazón en la garganta, estaba asustada – pensaba que algo malo te había pasado – dijo ahora con más calma y mirándolo a los ojos luego un sonido de una garganta cercana la hizo ver de donde provenía.

Bien, creo que ahora si puedes volver a tu casa ¿no? y creo que yo también, bien fue un placer conocerte y también a tu amiga hasta luego, cuídense y espero verte pronto Yuriy -.

Tan pronto dijo esto el peliplatinado se fue corriendo despidiéndose con su mano en alto y dirigiéndole una última mirada a su pelirrojo amigo, Yuriy solo observaba el camino por el cual ese chico se había ido hasta que una mano en su hombro lo hizo volver – Ven vamos, ya es un poco tarde, te preparare algo delicioso – propuso la joven castaña con una sutil sonrisa para el ruso ojiazul, quien asintió ante la oferta.

* * *

Ya eran las 16:30 y se estaba hartando de estar ahí sentado como condenado durante toda la tarde, ese día había maldecido a todo el mundo porque si no hubiera sido por esa bendita junta jamás tendría que haber estado esperando toda la maldita tarde, además ya estaba de urgido y tenía sus necesidades así que durante esas horas no perdió el tiempo. 

Cuando se quedaba solo en su oficina y sin que le molestaran se metía dentro del baño, el cual era espacioso y con azulejos blancos por el piso y con un lavador con un gran espejo que reflejaba el sanitario y la pared contraria.

Joan, deja un mensaje en el intercomunicador avisándome si llegan los empresarios. Estaré ocupado, vigila que no me molesten...es todo. -. Dio la orden específicamente el bicolor, su secretaria respondió dándole su afirmación. Luego el ojisrojos entro al baño, se miro un rato en el espejo, abrió la canilla del lavatorio, dejo en agua fluir y luego tomo un poco de esta entre sus manos, acto seguido llevo el refrescante liquido a su rostro.

Después de sentir como el agua chocaba contra la piel de su cara cerró sus ojos y espero unos segundos, luego abrió sus orbes.

Se quedo pensando un momento y vio con detenimiento su abultamiento en su entrepierna.

Diablos -. Se maldijo, en verdad que le hacía falta su "perra" en ese instante tenía tantas ganas de sentir otra vez, haciéndolo suyo una y otra vez.

Sin ser conciente de sus acciones llevo su mano derecha a su pantalón y comenzó a estimularse, podía sentir el calor de su miembro endurecido debajo de la tela de dicha prenda. Por inercia abrió la bragueta y la fue bajando lentamente, recordando todo; cada momento que tenía con ese pelirrojo que le servía maravillosamente en la cama. Se sentía muy caliente, pero todavía estorbaba la tela del boxer un pequeño problema que lo fastidio un poco, pero lo solucionaría.

Cuando removió con algo de dificultad su miembro, puesto que su ropa interior le molestaba, procuro seguir con su ardiente labor, sentía su propia piel por debajo de sus dedos, las yemas, su mano. Ese calor, quería consumarlo rápidamente.

Ahh...que bien... -. Jadeaba, extasiado al sentirse envuelto por si mismo. El calor aumento y pequeñas perlas de sudor se hacían presentes sin pedir permiso, en su frente.

Las mejillas cambiaron su habitual tonalidad blanca a una rojiza, la sangre corría y corría. Esa mano se movía insistentemente sobre su pene.

Su respiración se volvió descontrolada, y cerró sus ojos respirando entrecortadamente queriendo que esa mano fuese el interior del pelirrojo, que sus gemidos fuesen los del ojiazul, que su placer fuese el dolor del otro.

Tan vividos eran esos recuerdos que pequeñas gotas de semen se asomaban atrevidamente por la punta de su órgano sexual tornando la situación más excitante, más candente.

Mucho para el ojisrojos quien trataba de crear el sonido proveniente de la dulce boca de su "perra" era lo mejor, cuando lo penetraba; además de que ese lindo niño pelirrojo siempre lo obedecía en todo, lo que quisiese que hiciera Tala siempre lo cumplía. Ese chico era el más sumiso que hubiera conocido además de deliciosamente estrecho y calido, no se oponía...aunque algunas veces se escapaba con la vana ilusión de poder huir de él. Cosa que nunca sucedía así lo tenía todo bajo control.

Siguió masturbándose hasta que sintió como lo que había estado esperando se avecinaba, con cada movimiento imaginaba el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso del ojiazul, estaba tan cerca que hasta podía escuchar los gritos de dolor del joven – AHHH – lanzo un fuerte jadeo al sentir la gloria y cúspide de su pequeño acto de autosatisfacción, cosa que lo tranquilizaba cuando no tenía al pelirrojo para saciarse, así que no tenía más remedio que optar por esa nueva opción.

Mmm -. Miro su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de la hora, ya eran como las 17:50 había pasado tanto tiempo complaciéndose que no se había dado cuenta de la hora, pero para su suerte Joan todavía no había dejado ningún mensaje sobre la llegada de los empresarios – ya espero con ansias llegar a casa perrita, esto si que lo vamos a disfrutar – se decía sensual y lujuriosamente por los pensamientos pervertidos de hace un rato, pero eso era lo que quería, lo que anhelaba, lo que deseaba. Llegar a la mansión, directo a su habitación, llevarlo a la cama como casi todas las noches, desnudarlo, probarlo, hacerlo jadear y luego abrirlo entrar en su cuerpo, ensuciarlo, que grite de dolor, su nombre...que se rompa en mil pedazos; de todo, un sin fin de cosas para divertirse.

Se acomodo bien, volvió a mojar su rostro por el sudor. Se refresco un poco y salió del baño para encontrarse con esas personas tan importantes que debía de atender.

El tiempo pasaba y ya había cerrado otro trato, uno de los mejores quizás.

Pero por el momento solo quería regresar a sus dominios para descansar y relajarse después. El reloj sonó, la hora marcada Kai miro su reloj Rolex y vio que ya eran las 18:30, hora justa en que debía regresar, guardo unos papeles cerró las oficinas y se dirigió al ascensor, entro en el enfocando su vista en los números de los pisos que iban pasando de a poco. Llego a la entrada del edificio y salió por las puertas eléctricas, las cuales se abrieron apenas puso un pie sobre el censor. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y vio que su limosina los esperaba en la entrada con la puerta del vehículo abierta, y el chofer a un lado de esta esperando a que su joven amo entrara y así poder llevarlo a su destino.

¿Cómo estuvo su día hoy joven amo? -. Pregunto educadamente el chofer que colocaba su brazo derecho bajo su pecho haciendo una reverencia hacía su superior.

Muy bien diría yo, espero que la cena este lista porque me muero de hambre. Ah y otra cosa, pásame el celular -. Ordeno el bicolor con los ojos cerrados mientras entraba en la limosina y se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el asiento trasero cuando el chofer le llevo el celular sobre una pequeña almohadilla, cosa que molesto un poco al joven Hiwatari, siempre le pasaban todo de la misma forma, pero era lo más lógico.

Con un semblante frió y serio tomo el celular y el chofer cerro la puerta de la parte trasera, y regreso al asiento del conductor.

Mmm -. Kai comenzó a marcar el número de la casa para saber que había pasado durante su estadía en el trabajo y fuera de su casa, el mayordomo contesto – Tomas, dile a los sirvientes que voy en camino y que quiero tener lista mi cena ¿entendido? – ordenó Hiwatari mientras en la otra línea se oía un _como ordene joven_, luego Kai volvió a hablar – y dile a Tala que no salga de mi habitación -. Luego de recibir la contestación afirmativa colgó.

Estaba agotado, quería cerrar los ojos y así lo hizo. Solo descansaría hasta que llegaran a la mansión, luego podría cenar y después divertirse un rato. Ahora solo soñaba, como nunca antes lo había echo, al menos desde que era pequeño. Antes de que su propio abuelo lo convirtiera en lo que es ahora...dicho sueño se tornaba extraño, era borroso, había alguien y también estaba él observando hacía donde estaba esa persona que no lograba distinguir bien, creía conocerla pero no se veía bien, su rostro estaba cubierto por una luz extraña.

Lo poco que pudo llegar a ver, fue lo que duro ese corto sueño.

Antes de llegar a la casa, Hiwatari abrió los ojos sorprendido. Siendo así despertado de su extraño sueño por la voz del chofer; informándole, este, que ya habían arribado a la mansión que había heredado de su abuelo, luego de que este muriera por la vejez. Para algunos su abuelo era un monstruo, pero para Kai era lo último de su sangre.

_Joven Hiwatari, ya hemos llegado._ -. Dijo educadamente. Kai solo se quedo pensando un rato y luego vio como su chofer le abría la puerta de la limosina para que el bicolor pudiera salir del vehículo.

Hmf -. Fue lo que **dijo** Kai, antes de poner un pie fuera, y luego el otro. El chofer espero y cerró la puerta para conducir dicho automóvil a la cochera mientras el ojisrojos subía las escaleras que lo llevaban al interior de su casa, las enormes puertas lo esperaban abiertas de par en par para que su dueño las traspasara, y ante el se encontraba su mayordomo, Tomas, quien tenía en su brazo izquierdo un pañuelo blanco, y el brazo se encontraba en posición de 90° delante de su pecho, hizo una reverencia al ver a su amo entrar – joven amo¿quiere que le prepare un baño caliente? Estar todo el día fuera del hogar a de haber sido agotador para usted, déjeme servirle en algo – ofrecía con gentileza su fiel sirviente, quien, siendo como última orden de su abuelo, obedecería en todo a Kai y también lo cuidaría tal y como se le fue ordenado. Mientras, ante las sugerencias de Tomas, el bicolor solo bufaba como el chico al cual se le cumplían todos sus caprichos, aunque él ya se estaba cansando de ellos, si podía ser bastante tentador que todos se arrodillen a tus pies pero a veces era muy molesto. Así no tenia toda la libertad que hubiera deseado luego del deceso de su abuelo, Voltair.

Como sea -. Gruño cerrando sus ojos y siguiendo su camino, el mayordomo hizo nuevamente otra reverencia y se dirigió a otra sala, para que prepararan el agua caliente por consentimiento de su amo, Kai seguía subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación; una de las más grandes junto con la de su abuelo, la cual permanecía cerrada con seguro y candado ante la petición del ojisrojos.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta de su cuarto entrando en el. Y justo como la había ordenado allí estaba el pelirrojo, sentado en los pies de la cama con su lindo rostro tranquilo...

...El cual se volvió uno lleno de temor al ver esos dos rubís, tan profundos y oscuros asomándose por la puerta, enterrándose dentro de sus hermosos y brillantes zafiros...

_'No, otra vez no'_ -. Rogaba mentalmente, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

* * *

: 

Bien eh terminado el segundo capitulo n.n y este estuvo más calmado que el primero, se me paso la mano .-.U

Como sea, ustedes me dicen si les gusto o no, aunque saben ToT solo recibí dos reviews que malos son conmigo pero...ESO NO ME VA A HACER DESISTIR o-ó no señores.

Hika va a seguir con este proyecto xD, saben quiero saber si les gusto ese lemon que se me salió por salir, es que no andaba tan inspirada, bueno si pero junte todas las ideas, hasta que salió esta para mi estuvo bien, además de que me tarde porque los otros fics me quitan las ideas y mis tareas y trimestrales me quitan mi valiosísimo tiempo de escribir T.T

Bueno es todo adiós n.n cuídense

_¡Do svidaniye drugs! _

**_¨-¨-¨ °:Hikari Balkov:° ¨-¨-¨ _**

--------


	3. Diversión

Primero que nada la historia es medio fuerte así que están advertidos n.nU

**_.-Silence's love-._**

**1-Kokoro Yana:** Jaja sip todos son Kai/Yuriy n.nU ah cierto no vi tu review por el primer chapi .-.U es que andaba de volada y no lo vi xD bueno tanx!

**-V K-089:** O.O hola si Kai malo y hentai -.-U me lo viola a Yurisito-san sie a mi tb gustar Kai/Yuriy ñwñ adoro esos rusitos y sobre lo de Bryan, ya voy a ver que hago o.o sip eso de las cuentas me tiene bastante mal -.- ah y ¿qué es Otaku o.o?

**-Ayanai:** Hola O.o el Lemon em si le seguiré n.nU si ya estoy continuando y no me decido si es un Kai/Yuriy o Bryan/Yuriy u.u tanx por el review n-n

**-GabZ:** Gabizita linda hola n.n de veras te gusta ;-; y haces que te llegue por mail T.T eres tan linda y amable por eso eres mi hermanita mayor T-T igual que Aya bueno ella es la menor -.- (solo porque nación en Noviembre ¬¬ pero tiene 15 igual que yo aunque yo ya cumplí los 16 el 18 de septiembre n-n) eh aquí el tercer chapi tanx ;) (¬¬ a propósito mi creo esa carita, esta ;) y todos me la robaron TOT EXIGO DERECHOS DE AUTOR XD

**-Alleka:** Hola n.n te gustan mis historias SIE nOn a esta la consientes o-o pero no lo hagas tanto me pongo celosa u.uU era broma n-n si Kai esquizofrénico y loco depravado, pervertido xD ah por lo de mis dibujitos pues primero tengo que buscar un cyber que tengas scanner ¬¬U o sino me tendrán que donar uno a mi T.T ah cierto mis amigas del colé casi me roban los dibujos O.O DIOS que susto -.- menos mal que era de broma pero si me los estaban pidiendo porque según ellas les gusta todo lo que yo dibujo -.-U en serio me dicen que soy mejor que mi profesora de Imagen y Contexto xD ah y tuve problemas para agregarte a mis contactos no se puede porque parece que no tienes una cuenta en Hotmail o.o hazte una sino no te los podré mandar y será al vicio u.u igual tanx por el review n.n

**-Nadryl:** HOLA n.n si, me quedo bien nOn mmm empieza como Kai/Yuriy y como verás se me ocurrió ponerle algo de Bryan/Yuriy n-n y este chapi si tiene lemon solo para que no se enojen n-nU jaja gracias por decir que escribo bien n.n bueno espero y me agregues a tus contactos solo espero que no tengas cuenta por Yahoo -.-U ah otra cosa ¿Eres de Argentina o.o? si lo eres dime en donde vives así quizás te vaya a visitar xD tanx por el review

**-Tala Valkov:** Hola ehm eres una ¿pervertida? Mmm BIENVENIDA AL CLUB MI SER HIKA n-n uhm sip ya lo continúo n-n...o.oU aún estoy buscando tu fic SUNSHINE es un ardo labor T-T

_Advertencias: Angst, violencia, Lemon¿Rape? (violación, golpes, sangre etc, etc, etc)._

_Notas: Personajes entre 15 y 17._

**_Capitulo 3: Diversión._**

-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-

Ya eran las 19:10 p.m., y el pelirrojo ya había llegado hacía tiempo, después de su charla con Bryan y de haber encontrado a la joven mucama. Yuriy se había quedado en la habitación de Kai, esperando, pero también pensando. Bryan, haber salido de la mansión, sentimientos confusos, y...Kai, todavía pensando en él. Aunque en cierta forma sentía algo por él, miedo talvez, pero había algo más...algo que no comprendía.

- Uhmf -. Un leve suspiro salió de improvisto de los labios del ojiazul – _'¿Por qué¿Por qué pienso tanto en él¿Acaso yo...sentiré?...'_ – pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

- ¿Ah? -. Ahora era un grito interrogante el que provino de la boca y garganta del ojiazul, ya que la persona menos esperada, ÉL, estaba allí.

Una sonrisa, torcida, se presento en los labios del nuevo dueño de la mansión y heredero de toda la fortuna Hiwatari. Dicho joven cerró la puerta tras de si y camino lentamente hacía el pelirrojo, y pudo distinguir el terror que experimentaba ahora su pequeño acompañante, que yacía sentado a los pies de la cama con los ojos puestos en su musculatura y más que nada en su rostro lleno de cinismo.

- Jm, el miedo se te asoma por los ojos -. Explico, libremente.

- ... -. No decía nada, además ¿qué era lo que podría decir en una situación como esa? Nada...era mejor esperar lo inevitable.

- ¿Sucede algo? -. Pregunto burlonamente, acercándose más.

- ... -. Nuevamente no hubo respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, quien sin más bajo la vista, no quería verlo al menos no por el momento. Cuando sintió una mano tomar su mentón y levantarle el rostro para que lo viese de frente, ese movimiento sorprendió al confundido pelirrojo, pero no más la faz que se presentaba delante de él una sonrisa, se veía sincera. Como la de Bryan...los ojos de Yuriy se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver tal acción por parte del joven que lo usaba a diario, ya no sabía lo que hacía ni siquiera supo el porque correspondía esa sonrisa, pero...no todo lo bueno dura. Una risa, una macabra inundo la habitación asustando nuevamente al pequeño pelirrojo, Kai rápidamente tomo el brazo izquierdo del chico.

Lo hizo ponerse de pie y lo aventó contra la cama, atemorizando mucho más al menor. Yuriy sabía que eso no había sido verdad, pero ¿por qué sonrió él también? Aunque eso mucho no importaba, menos en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba metido ahora. Kai seguía riendo cuando dejo de hacerlo y lo vio con una mueca de burla y sarcasmo juntas – Ja ¿acaso creías que me estaba ablandando contigo? Por favor, déjame decirte solo una cosa... – se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo – eres mío, de nadie más que no se te olvide eso...y otra cosa, si todavía estas vivo es porque me sirves muy bien, así que...démosle un buen uso a tu talento -.

Los ojos del chico pálido se entrecerraron ante el contacto del aliento cálido del bicolor en su oído, pero lo que lo hizo sentirse ahogado fueron las palabras de Kai.

El peliazul lo levanto y le quito la ropa, comenzando con la parte de arriba y siguió con sus pantalones, hasta que lo dejo desnudo.

El ojisrojos admiraba fascinado la desnudez del pelirrojo al tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

Yuriy solo puso ambas palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Hiwatari, en un intento inútil de liberarse de ese poderoso agarre, pero lo que hacía no ayudaba mucho, ya que el peliazul descendió su rostro a ese hermoso cuello, para saborearlo.

- Hmmg... -. Fue la respuesta del ojiazul ante el contacto de esos labios en su blanca piel.

Kai seguía chupando esa parte, cuando sintió un par de manos aferrarse a sus hombros.

Ante esa acción el peliazul sonrió para sus adentros a medida que dominaba a su pelirrojo.

- Ba-basta... -. Se escucho la débil suplica, provenir de un par de labios temblorosos.

Esto fue escuchado por unos oídos atentos de poder percibir alguna queja, gemido o pequeños jadeos contenidos - ¿Mmm? -. Fue la respuesta dada.

- S-se...ñor...det...én-gase -. Anunció con plena dificultad.

Kai se separo del cuello y lamió por última vez la parte en la que estaba antes - ¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que voy a hacerte caso? -. Cuestionó con ironía.

- Yo... -...

Kai ya no dijo nada más, simplemente aventó otra vez al pelirrojo a su cama para que cayera de espaldas en las sabanas y el colchón, Yuriy cerró los ojos al chocar su piel contra la textura suave de la cama; pero los abrió al escuchar la fricción de ropa contra la piel, pudo observar como el bicolor se despojaba de su vestuario, con la clara intención de ponerse cómodo.

El pelirrojo veía cada parte de la musculatura del peliazul, debía admitirlo, adoraba ese cuerpo.

Nuevamente su ya muy conocido sonrojo cruzó por sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta, a pesar de ser su violador, el ojiazul se hipnotizaba cada vez que lo veía desnudo...pero aún así le temía, temía que lo golpeará más fuerte que de costumbre.

Hiwatari también subió a la cama y se coloco encima del cuerpo más pequeño y frágil, llevo su mano izquierda al pezón derecho y la otra a la entrepierna del pelirrojo, quien se dejo tocar mientras atrapaba las sabanas con sus pequeñas manos, pero Kai no lo iba a dejar así nada más él también quería sentir así que todavía con sus sonrisa lujuriosa se apodero de los labios abiertos del ojiazul, el cual jadeaba ante los toques. De un movimiento rápido la mano sobre su pecho se alejo de este para tomar su mano derecha y llevarla hacía la erección palpitante del mayor, quien hizo que esa delicada mano se cerrará sobre su miembro.

Aunque no logro rodearlo del todo ya que lo tenía demasiado grande e hinchado – Muévela -. Fue la orden específica y lanzada al aire para que fuese escuchada por los sensibles oídos del pelirrojo, quien tuvo que seguir las instrucciones que le fueron dadas, el peliazul hizo lo mismo sobre el miembro del otro y con la mano que había dirigido la de Yuriy a su erección, introdujo con fuerza dos dedos dentro del chico, mientras se posesionaba nuevamente de esos labios rojos, e intento, más bien forzó al ojiazul a jugar con su lengua, cosa que se dio en poco tiempo, después de un rato, el bicolor saco algo de debajo de su almohada, lo cual parecía ser una mordaza muy larga.

Sin que se diera cuenta, al pelirrojo le ataron sus muñecas y las colocaron sobre su cabeza, al tiempo en que se dio cuenta ya era bastante tarde, porque el peliazul ya estaba entre sus piernas preparándose acariciando su propio miembro para que estuviera lo suficientemente duro para entrar, todo esto sucedía mientras el ojiazul no lograba hacer nada, luego cuando el miembro del joven Hiwatari estuvo más erecto que antes, saco otra mordaza de debajo de la misma almohada y con ella cubrió la boca y mentón del ojiazul, quien veía como marchaba la situación de manera preocupada. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mientras que sus cejas seguían enarcadas y enfocaba la vista hacía abajo, donde estaba sentado el ojisrojos; Kai no espero más y coloco la cabeza de su pene en la entrada mientras empujaba.

La cabeza logro entrar solo faltaba el tronco y el resto de la base que ya mostraba como las venas bombeaban con fuerza por la presión que emanaba al estar tan duro.

- AMMM -. Se escucho el grito del pelirrojo, algo transfigurado por el pañuelo en su boca.

- Ah... -. Se escucho claramente el jadeo proveniente de Kai, luego este se acerco al oído del pelirrojo y le susurro – ¿sabes algo, adoro metértela ¿y sabes por qué?... – confeso el bicolor.

Yuriy solo mantenía sus ojos apretados por el dolor que sentía y al tener tan cerca al rostro del peliazul no mejoraba su situación, quería huir pero le seria imposible ahora estando tan arriba...hasta que sintió un cálido aliento chocar contra su muy sensible oído.

- Porque eres tibio, apretado y adoras que lo haga... -. Escupió y dio una embestida.

- Ahm aha...aha, ha ah -. Gemía y jadeaba, puesto que el bicolor había esperado un largo tiempo antes de moverse y el pelirrojo ya se había acostumbrado a la invasión.

- ¿Lo ves? Te gusta ¡acéptalo! -. Mencionó, convencido, al ver como esas mejillas se ponían más rojas de lo normal, nuevamente dio otra embestida. Primero saco casi todo su miembro solo dejando la cabeza de este dentro, luego la metió de lleno; provocando que Yuriy se arqueara.

Sin siquiera saberlo, Kai había dado en el punto sensible del pelirrojo; su próstata. Provocando que más descargas de placer se fueran a sus nervios, Yuriy sentía una extraña pero a la vez deliciosa sensación en el bajo vientre. Mientras que el peliazul se había quedado estático, como si estuviera esperando, pero la cabeza de su miembro seguía aplastando esa delicada zona, a lo que el ojiazul solo jadeaba con los ojos cerrados. Luego el bicolor llevo su brazo derecho hacía la cintura del pelirrojo y la rodeo con el, levanto levemente esa blanca espalda del colchón y se movió para acomodarse más, pero al hacer esto también había sacado pocos milímetros de su miembro del interior del pelirrojo haciendo que la punta se alejará del punto G y solo se restregará sobre el, creando en Yuriy unos incontenibles jadeos y suspiros ahogados.

El bicolor había elevado, por lo menos unos 3 o 4 cm., la espalda de Yuriy de la cama, causando que su cuerpo se arqueara por la acción de estar atado de manos y estas sobre su cabeza, pero no amarradas a la cabecera, solo estaban unidas por el pañuelo antes usado. Yuriy cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como lo embestían de nuevo y luego salían, después de un rato así Kai comenzó a moverse más rítmicamente, más a su conveniencia, sin importarle el otro. Tomó las caderas del pelirrojo y siguió entrando con fuerza, haciendo que Yuriy, al gemir, dejara escapar la mordaza de su boca, por abrirla y cerrarla constantemente.

- Ahh ah, hmmg ah -. El pelirrojo ya no pensaba, y dejaba que lo siguieran ultrajando, a lo que el joven Hiwatari sonrió ampliamente por haber cumplido con su cometido, mucho antes de lo esperado. Pero en medio de su satisfacción vio como el menor elevaba sus manos atadas, hasta que estuviesen frente a sus ojos y escucho un suave susurro, acompañado de jadeos.

- ¿Hmm? -. Pregunto, viendo con los ojos entrecerrados, y el pelirrojo abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras respondía – quíteme...esto...ah, por...favor...ahh... – fue lo que había susurrado anteriormente el ojiazul, ante esta ORDEN Kai rió por lo que había escuchado...Era simplemente estupido ¡Él jamás haría algo como eso, y darle el gusto a alguien que le servía como juguete MENOS¿Quién se pensaba que era ese mocoso para decirle algo así?...Hiwatari obviamente no lo escuchó y siguió con lo suyo, le gustaba más cogérselo así. Verlo sumiso siempre había sido uno de los más grandes lujos del ojisrojos, pero nada se comparaba con probar sus labios; cosa que hizo luego de escuchar la suplica de el pequeño pelirrojo, en medio de ese beso se ahogaban los gemidos de Yuriy, quien a medida que jugaba más con la lengua de su contraparte abría más las piernas y las movía a la par del otro, mientras que cerraba levemente sus ojos, dejando que la saliva se escurriera por su mentón, a causa del beso, tal y como lo hacían unas cuantas lagrimas que rodaban por sus sienes y sus mejillas rojas. Kai notó como el otro lo había rodeado con sus brazos por el cuello, aún con las manos atadas, y se movía para que lo penetrara más fuerte y más rápido y se apretaba atrapando el miembro del bicolor en una estreches total, cosa que lo hizo abrir los ojos inmediatamente al momento en que sentía como el ojiazul quería seguir con el beso cosa que lo sorprendió. Al separarse el bicolor vio como los labios del pelirrojo estaban separados la punta de su pequeña y rosada lengua apenas se asomaba por su boca, Kai por un momento se había sonrojado al ver como el chico pálido entreabría sus oscurecidos ojos, pero aún mantenían su tan especial y característico brillo. El ojisrojos ni siquiera sabía porque sentía que sus mejillas se estaban calentando, pero lo olvido al sentir como el pelirrojo movía sus caderas entre sus manos y volvía a cerrar sus ojos mientras gemía otra vez, mientras que el bicolor siguió con ese juego y comenzó a embestir otra vez. Se volvió más desesperado al entrar y salir sucesivamente dejando que el ojiazul jadeara más, luego Kai se zafo del abrazo que le daba el menor a su cuello y los dejó sobre la almohada.

- Ahh...mi...señor... ¡ahh! -. El ojiazul estaba perdido y siguió sintiendo cada golpe a su sensible punto, todo a medida que el peliazul aumentaba sus embestidas.

El bicolor comenzaba a cansarse, pero aceleraba sus movimientos al escuchar esa dulce voz.

- Hmmf -. Mordía su labio inferior al sentirse recorrido por ese placer que antes no había experimentado, a pesar de que siempre estaba con el pelirrojo. Apretó sus ojos y sus dientes chocaron al tiempo en que el orgasmo llegaba.

- Ah, ah...uhm... ¡NYAAA! -. El ojiazul, no pudiendo soportar más, dejó que todo su semen se esparciera por el bajo vientre de Kai y su estomago, llegando unas cuantas gotitas hasta su pecho. El bicolor al sentir como era más apretado su miembro, y más ese inocente grito de placer; se dejo llevar por completo y eyaculo una y otra y otra vez dentro de Yuriy.

Luego salió del chico de debajo de él y le desamarro las manos, luego se dejo caer del lado derecho del cuerpo más pequeño y más curveado, respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar energías perdidas en la actividad que realizó anteriormente, con tantas ansias. Entrecerró los ojos y luego lo vio, ese delicado cuerpo se volteo de lado quedando con la mira frente a él, pero el pelirrojo tenía sus ojos cerrados a causa del sueño, aunque había algo extraño en su rostro. No se mostraba triste como ya muchas veces lo había visto, sino que ahora se veía más...tranquilo.

- Tranquilo -. Analizaba – inocente – comentaba – tú nunca **me** mostraste un rostro así – recordaba – _'¿Por qué?'_ – se cuestionaba.

Había volteado su cabeza para verlo mejor y colocado su brazo izquierdo detrás de su cabeza, de cierta forma se sintió atrapado por momentáneos segundos por esa mirada angelical.

El pelirrojo seguía durmiendo y se quedo así ya que se había hecho una especie de bolita del lado derecho de la cama, y apoyaba su roja cabecita en una de las almohadas. Kai se había tentado a acercársele y oler su aroma, cosa que hizo, después de todo ¿Quién le iba a reclamar algo? Respuesta obvia, nadie.

Se arrimo lo suficiente y pego su rostro contra esa suave y sedosa extensión rojiza, luego detecto el aroma dulce que tenía el chico, esparcido por todo su cuerpo.

Era tan dulce, no sabía como llegar a describirlo. Algo parecido a alguna flor exótica, quizás un pastel de fresas... – _'...Fresas...rojas como tus mejillas...'_ – pensó inconscientemente.

Luego se sentó en la cama y puso su mano izquierda en su cara, cubriéndola. Cerró los ojos y se tiro hacía atrás estrellando su cabeza en su almohada, la cual ya estaba marcada con su aroma.

Nuevamente dejo que el chico pálido durmiera en su cama, aunque ahora lo hiciera más cerca de su cuerpo. Estaba apunto de dormirse cuando un molesto ruido, lo hizo gruñir y preguntar quien era el que interrumpía sus pensamientos.

- Joven¿va a bajar a cenar? O ¿prefiere bañarse antes? -. Pregunto la voz curiosa de su mayordomo, luego de haber tocado con respeto la enorme puerta de roble.

- Hmmf, voy a darme un baño primero. Espero la cena en cuanto baje ¿quedo entendido? -. Finalizo la orden el ojisrojos, si con tal de decirle esto se marchaba.

- Como diga joven -. Entendió el adulto antes de irse de una buena vez aún con un pañuelo blanco colgando de su brazo derecho. Kai dio un largo suspiro cuando se fue mientras se sentaba nuevamente, pero antes de levantarse para ir al baño le echo una última mirada a Yuriy.

Su respiración era apacible, al parecer al fin pudo alcanzar el sueño. No dándole más importancia al estado del ojiazul se dirigió al baño, se llevo un par de toallas; una más pequeña que la otra por supuesto. Dejo semiabierta la puerta del ante baño y abrió la regadera, siempre lavaba su cuerpo antes de llenar la tina y meterse en ella con un gustoso baño de burbujas, tal y como le relajaba, luego de una sesión con el pelirrojo.

Al terminar de bañarse, se cambio con no mucha ropa; solo consistía en un pantalón gris, sin medias o calzado, solo usaba unas pantuflas color carmín, de la cintura hacía arriba una playera negra ajustada de mangas cortas con cuello en forma circular, sobre esto se coloco una bata roja; un poco más clara que el color de sus pantuflas, la dejo abierta, no la ató a su cintura y con su cabello semi mojado salió del cuarto cerrando suavemente la puerta, como temiendo que el pelirrojo despertase, como deseando que siguiera descansando.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al enorme comedor, que lo esperaba con una impecable mesa rectangular, de gran tamaño por supuesto, a los costados de esta, derecha e izquierda había colocado y alineado perfectamente una hilera de sillas, de roble también al igual que la mesa y todos los otros muebles de madera de toda la mansión, y en los dos extremos estaban dos sillas; una donde se sentaba Kai y la otra que solía usar su abuelo antes de fallecer, eran más grandes y ambas con el sello de la familia Hiwatari plasmados en hilo de oro y plata.

Sobre dicha mesa se encontraban los cubiertos tallados en plata y un fino plato blanco.

La cena de ese día consistía en algo simple carne de primera y legumbres como era de esperarse.

- Señor¿desea algo más señor? -. Pregunto cortésmente el mayordomo que se había quedado esperando a que llegase Kai y observando con tutela las acciones de los demás sirvientes.

- No, ya puedes retirarte -. Dio la específica orden, cerrando sus ojos parándose a un lado de su correspondiente silla. Luego el mayor asintió y se fue del comedor, el cual estaba con todas las luces prendidas y con una de esas afamadas arañas de pie, la cual sostenía las velas de la mesa. A pesar de que ese cuarto ya estuviese iluminado en su totalidad.

El bicolor tomó asiento y procedió a probar bocado, luego de comer un poco una de sus sirvientas levanto el plato y los cubiertos sucios para llevarlos a la cocina, ya que Kai se encontraba en el comedor en esos momentos. Todavía seguía muy pensativo por lo que había ocurrido en su habitación, recordó las palabras del pelirrojo: _**"...****quíteme...esto...ah, por...favor...ahh...** **Ahh...mi...señor... ¡ahh!"**._ ¿Qué estaba pasándole? Eso no era común en él, normalmente lo hubiera golpeado o abofeteado pero ahora...Ahora era distinto, no sabía el porque, ni como tampoco había razón alguna, simplemente estaba confundido, acaso...no se suponía que solo era un... ¿juguete? Hasta estos momentos no se preguntaba porque lo denominaba de esa manera tan fría aunque, no importaba, estaba en ese lugar para satisfacerlo eso era todo. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía de esa forma...tan...diferente? era cierto el pelirrojo siempre trataba de huir de sus manos, de su cruel verdad, aunque esta vez pareció estar muy feliz, al parecer de Kai quien aún se preguntaba como era eso posible – _'Su rostro, al dormir...no reflejaba dolor, en cambio...él estaba...'_ -. Pensó un buen rato sin llegar a terminar.

- Joven amo... ¿Joven? -. Una voz lo llamó alejándolo irremediablemente de aquellos extraños pensamientos, cosa que hizo que el bicolor fijara su vista en el mayordomo quien lo veía con cierta preocupación al notar el desconcierto del joven Hiwatari - ¿Sucede algo malo Joven amo? -. Pregunto a lo que el aludido solo negó con la cabeza - ¿Está usted seguro? -. Una afirmativa por parte de un movimiento de cabeza del bicolor hizo calmarse al hombre quien dio un leve suspiro notando ahora como el rostro del chico regresaba a las mismas facciones duras de siempre – ¿Necesita que haga algo más por usted Joven? -. Ofreció gustoso de ayudarle en algo.

- Ve a mi habitación y dile a Tala que se un baño ¿entendido? -. Ordenó el chico por lo que el mayor obedeció dirigiéndose hacía un piso más arriba, en tanto Kai se levanto de su asiento y camino en dirección hacía la enorme ventana del comedor mientras la luz de la luna caía sobre su rostro y figura haciendo a sus orbes rojizas brillar de una forma extraña y a la vez dándole un toque algo calido al reflejarse en ellas su luz. Regresando con el mayordomo, este ya había subido las escaleras y estaba a solo dos puertas de su objetivo, la habitación de Kai. La puerta de dicho cuarto estaba un poco abierta, casi nada más bien. Tocó suavemente la puerta y llamó al huésped en ella – ¿Joven Tala, esta usted allí? -. Al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió entrar.

- ¿Joven Tala, esta usted allí? -. Se escucho una voz profunda y adulta detrás de la puerta provocando que el pelirrojo restregara un poco sus ojos para ir despertando y levantándose un poco solo para quedar semi-sentado en la cama – Joven Tala voy a pasar, el Joven Kai quiere que uste -. Iba diciendo cada palabra a medida que abría la puerta hasta que vio al ojiazul...

- J-Jo-ven T-Tala oh disculpe mi intromisión es que el Joven Señor me pidió que usted debía darse un baño -. Dijo dándose la vuelta, completamente sonrojado por el estado del pelirrojo.

- Entiendo, gracias -. Dijo sin recordar que aún estaba desnudo hasta percatarse cuando pudo abrir bien sus ojos azules y ver su cuerpo a disposición de cualquiera, lo que hizo que se cubriera con las sabanas con tomándolas entres sus pequeñas manos para que no vieran lo que solo Kai conocía en esa mansión – Con su permiso -. Dijo el mayordomo y se retiro para dejar a solas al pelirrojo, quien dio un suspiro cerrando levemente sus ojos y apretando más las sabanas entre sus manos - ¿Por qué? _'¿Por qué no sentí dolor esta vez, quizás tenga razón y a mí...me gusta que me hagan esas cosas, pero ahora fue diferente...no se porque pero sentí algo extraño dentro de mí...algo que no quisiera olvidar...nunca...'_ bueno, lo mejor será ir a bañarme y luego pienso más las cosas o sino...él vendrá por más... -. Se dijo algo triste.

Se levanto de la cama y pudo notar como su ya acostumbrado dolor dentro de su cuerpo ya no estaba es más parece como si no hubieran hecho nada, pero eso no importaba ahora, quería lavar todo su cuerpo antes de que Kai llegara y lo viera así. Entró al baño tomó una toalla y la colgó en uno de los percheros que estaban adheridos a las paredes del baño, abrió la ducha y se metió debajo de ella dejando que el agua se llevara toda sensación de impurezas de su cuerpo. Tallo su cabello, luego paso el jabón por su piel y listo, ya se sentía mucho mejor.

Al salir del baño llevaba a la toalla en su mano derecha estrujándola contra su pecho logrando así cubrir su cuerpo pero dejando ver su pezón izquierdo, ahora el dilema no tenía nada que ponerse; ahora si estaba en problemas debía vestirse y rápido antes de que llegará el bicolor. Cosa que no tardó en pasar el ojisrojos apareció repentinamente en la habitación aún pensativo y sin miramientos al pelirrojo, hasta que un suave aroma dulce lo había hecho mirar hacía el punto en donde se encontraba parado el ojiazul, era por el efecto del perfume del shampoo del pelirrojo, el que Kai había comprado especialmente para él. Cuando lo conoció por primera vez llevaba consigo el mismo delicioso aroma en su cabello y su cuerpo por lo que decidió que siguiera usando esa fragancia tan dulce y suave. Por mientras el pelirrojo sentía algo de miedo aunque no tanto como antes...pero esta vez el bicolor lo veía, no con lujuria ni deseo, solo lo...miraba, hasta que camino hacía él...el pelirrojo se estremeció por ese movimiento y se quedó estático esperando lo que fuera que pasará. Solo silencio... - ...Toma... -. Abrió sus orbes celestes - ...ponte esto, o te vas a resfriar... -. Dijo sin pudor el peliazul.

Esto sorprendió al pelirrojo puesto que esperaba más un arrebato de cólera que otra cosa, pero eso lo dejo más tranquilo. La prenda dada era una blusa muy grande para su pequeño cuerpo - ...Dame la toalla... -. Ordenó el bicolor y el ojiazul se la entrego tomando ahora la blusa blanca, Kai le entrego la toalla húmeda a uno de sus sirvientes que esperaba paciente fuera del cuarto y este se la llevo para que la lavaran, en esos momentos Yuriy estudio mejor la prenda y vio que era una de las de Kai, no entendía el porque ese chico decidió **dársela** a él.

Antes de que Hiwatari entrara otra vez se puso rápidamente la blusa y espero de pie.

El bicolor cerró la puerta y observo al chico pelirrojo – Esa blusa te queda bien, como lo suponía...así te ves más inocente, como me gusta -. Recalcó el ojisrojos sonrojando un poco al pelirrojo, quien desvió la mirada, luego sintió una mano apoderarse de su mentón.

Luego unos labios contra los suyos, un toque suave. Muy raro en Kai ¿ahora que sucedía?

- ¿Mi Señor? -. Pregunto no entendiendo pero lo más posible era que lo fuesen a tomar desprevenido otra vez, pero a cambio Kai solo lo observaba con calma sin furia ni deseo.

- Nada. -. Fue su comentario antes de alejarse de él y dirigir sus pasos a la próxima cama, en tanto el ojiazul se había quedado pasmado y con un extraño sentimiento dentro de su corazón ¿podría ser...? no, lo mejor era no ilusionarse a esas alturas – ven -. Lo llamó Kai.

- ¿Ah? -. Pregunto algo confundido – no piensas quedarte allí toda la noche o ¿si, a menos que me quieras dar un espectáculo privado -. Dijo un divertido peliazul sonriendo de una forma rara no como solía hacerlo, no era burlona solo una sonrisa, al parecer sincera.

- Como diga, mi Señor -. Comprendió el pelirrojo y lo siguió hasta quedarse a un lado de su amo y dueño, esperando a que algo pasara, pero nada sucedió.

- De ahora en adelante dormirás en mi misma cama, que te quede claro que esto no significa que no te trate como si no fueras más que un simple juguete que pueda usar cuando quiera...esto lo hago solo porque me das lastima y nada más ¿entendido? -. Sentenció el peliazul creando el Yuriy un calor algo extraño, cada palabra sonaba seria pero el pelirrojo sabía que eso era solo un pretexto una mentira, puesto que si fuera un juguete ya lo habría humillado otra vez.

- Si, mi Señor -. Dijo con un leve toque de alegría en sus palabras un una pequeña sonrisa que Kai pudo llegar a ver, algo que logro hacerlo sonrojar, solo por muy poco.

Pronto ambos estuvieron dentro de la cama y bajo esas calidas sabanas, esa calidez que el pelirrojo nunca creyó poder experimentar, eso lo hizo sonreír mientras dormía placidamente.

- _'Otra vez ese semblante de alegría en tu rostro, la misma sonrisa sutil que hiciste hace un rato'_ -. Pensó viendo de frente ese apacible rostro, con su mano derecha acarició su mejilla.

- Eres tan suave -. Se dijo sabiendo que el otro no lo escucharía, con cuidado se acerco hasta sus labios y lo besó para no despertarlo del todo, luego se alejo y le dio una última mirada antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Así pasaron toda la noche durmiendo hasta que el despertador de Kai sonó he hizo que este abriera sus ojos he hiciera un gesto de desagrado por haber interrumpido su descanso así que se levanto y se sentó dándole la espalada al pelirrojo, quien aún dormía tranquilamente. El bicolor llevo sus dos manos a su rostro y volteo a verlo.

- Mi pequeña perra solo tiene que dormir y esperar a que su dueño llegue a casa para poder jugar un rato -. Dijo el ojisrojos sabiendo que el ojiazul no lo escuchaba solo descansaba.

- Ahh -. Suspiro algo adormilado entro al baño se lavo la cara y luego salió para vestirse, dejando al pelirrojo durmiendo en sus aposentos.

- Tomas -. Le llamó Kai a su mayordomo.

- Dígame Joven amo -. Respondió, atendiendo el llamado.

- Hoy regreso temprano, aunque no lo creo del todo. Llamaré así tienen preparada mi cena y mi baño, ah por cierto ve y despierta a Tala y dale su desayuno que ya es bastante tarde como para quedarse dormido, luego haz que limpien mi cuarto ¿bien? -. Fue su largo petitorio antes de irse a su oficina en su limusina, Tomas espero a que se fuera su amo en las escaleras de la entrada y después entro a la mansión para obedecer las órdenes dadas.

Subió la escaleras nuevamente y se dirigió hacía el cuarto de Kai percatándose ahora de que el pelirrojo no estuviese sin ropa – Joven Tala, despierte por favor -. Le llamó el hombre.

- Auh -. Bostezo – Señor Tomas¿es usted¿qué pasa? -. Pregunto, el pelirrojo, aún algo adormilado y restregando sus ojos con su mano derecha – Joven Tala, el Joven Señor me ordenó darle su desayuno, en seguida estará listo vaya a la cocina por favor ya que en unos cuantos minutos van a limpiar el cuarto del Joven amo, que tenga un buen día -. Dijo con suavidad, Tomas, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados – Ah, muchas gracias, en seguida bajo -. Agradeció el pequeño pelirrojo con una sutil y calida sonrisa, por lo que el mayordomo salió de la habitación para comunicarles a los sirvientes lo mismo que le dijo a Yuriy solo que desde una perspectiva diferente. Cuando el mayor se hubo ido Yuriy tomó la blusa blanca y se la puso, luego percatándose de que había otra prenda más en la cama, al parecer un pantalón algo corto de color azul marino el cual se ajustaba a sus piernas aunque la blusa cubría su parte posterior - ¿él lo habrá dejado para mi? -. Se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta un poco dudoso, quizás el mayordomo lo dejo allí y no se había dado cuenta de cuando lo dejo sobre la cama, pero eso no importaba ahora mucho, su estomago le pedía algo de comer así que bajo y se dirigió hacía la cocina como se le había avisado con anterioridad. Al entrar al dicho cuarto se encontró otra vez con aquella chica, la de cabello castaño y ojos verde aceituna, solo que ahora, en vez de usar su cabello suelto lo tenía atado con un listón blanco - ¿Listo para el desayuno n-n? -. Pregunto.

- Ah, si, hola, buenos días -. Saludo sonriente, el ojiazul moviendo una silla para poder sentarse y así comer, la chica le sirvió un vaso con jugo natural de naranjas, algo de pan tostado con mantequilla encima y un huevo revuelto, después de todo el pelirrojo no comía mucho, solo lo necesario – disculpa -. Llamó a la pelicastaña así que ella volteo a verlo aun con una sonrisa – muchas gracias por la otra vez -. Agradeció recordando que ella pudo sacarlo de esa mansión.

- Ah eso, jeje no hay de que, fue un gusto y un placer poder hacerte feliz -. Dijo ella.

- Si, pero... -.

- Descuida, el Joven amo no lo sabe, Tomas no le dijo nada -. Lo sacó de su preocupación guiñándole un ojo, y apoyando sus codos en la mesa de madera mirando de frente al ojiazul quien suspiro aliviado y cerró levemente sus ojos, ahora que Kai no lo había descubierto - ¿Y bien, te gusta n-n? -. Pregunto la chica.

- Si, yo no se si pudiese cocinar -. Dijo apenado porque no sabía hacer otra cosa aparte de ESO.

- Descuida, con el tiempo se aprende, cuando estés solo y aburrido ven a la cocina y yo te enseño ¿esta bien n-n? -. Ofreció a lo que el chico pálido asintió, al parecer en esa mansión si había gente buena, al principio cuando llegó pensó que hasta los sirvientes lo iban a usar cuando Kai no estuviese pero todos allí eran muy amables con el pelirrojo, desde la perspectiva de ellos él era muy lindo y amable, como para tratarlo como solo un objeto.

La mañana del pelirrojo paso lenta pero alegre, al menos por esos momentos...

-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-.-.-+-

VAYA ME TOME MI DESCANSO - y también había dejado abandonados a todos mis fics y los otros proyectos que tengo n-n bueno en realidad ya termine el primer capitulo de uno que es el quinto (**K:** obviamente -.-) sip y les adelanto el nombre **_–Flight of Angels-_** n-n este es de Ángeles, ángeles y más ángeles (**K:** en su mayoría -.-U) sip n-n ¿Cómo la ven? (**K:** si doy mi opinión -.- pues nada raro tú estas metida con esto de los ángeles desde que viniste al mundo ¬¬) eso no es mi culpa o.o ¿o si? -.- UHHHH no se...

Como sea, ya vieron el lado medio bueno de Kai (**K:** aja ¬¬) y pues o.o espero que siguas así, aunque no lo creo yo soy la que escribe pero la verdad, verdad si que eres un maldito desquiciado de porquería u.u si.

**K:** Kai calma, es solo una niña, estupida pero niña al fin -.-, CALMA ¬¬

**H:** Yurisito-san Kai me quiere pegar ToT

**Y:** o.o que problema.

**H:** De acuerdo, me mejor estoy si me defiendo yo sola ¬¬

**Y:** o.oU

**K:** Bueno con el tiempo que sobra jeje ¬ - ¬

**H:** NU ME MIRES ASI SALVAJE

**K:** Esta bien u.u solo dejen rr o mejor no lo hagan así ella se tira desde el primer edificio más alto que vea me harían un grandísimo favor...;-;

**H:** Die bastard! DIE! ¬¬!

**Y:** o.oU sigo sin entender, bueno ADIOSITO n-n

¡Do svidaniye drugs!

**¨-¨-¨ °:Hikari Balkov:° ¨-¨-¨**

--------


End file.
